


What Did We Do? What Do We Do?

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Background Het, Background Relationships, F/F, Sapphic September, Weiss owns the SDC, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: They were supposed to celebrate Ren and Nora's wedding, but Weiss wakes up to a very different marriage, and she and Blake aren't sure what to do.





	What Did We Do? What Do We Do?

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight streaming through the hotel window was too bright, so she rolled over and wrapped her head in the pillow and groaned. Weiss tried to piece together memories of last night. It was Ren and Nora’s wedding. Yang and Nora challenged everyone to a drinking contest, and she was one of the fools who accepted. _I better not have done anything foolish,_ she thought as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

She felt a cool ring hit her forehead and opened her eyes to stare blankly at her hand. On her left ring finger was a simple silver band with a clear white gem. She then realized that she wasn’t in her hotel room. Weiss saw another figure under the blankets.

She took a deep breath and pulled the blankets off. Tangled dark hair. Pale skin. Smudged purple makeup. Dark cat ears. Weiss let out a sigh of relief. She married Blake. That was good.

Or not. They were working on improving relations between Faunus and the Schnee Dust Company, and that job may have become even more difficult. Faunus hurt by the Schnee Dust Company would think that Menagerie’s leaders were compromised when they found out Ghira had a Schnee daughter-in-law. Her brother would use her relation with Blake to challenge any attempt to reform workers rights, and the investors might agree with him.

Weiss heard Blake groan and start moving. Her golden eyes were unfocused, and she was pulling the blankets back over herself.

“Blake,” whispered Weiss. “Blake, do you have a wedding ring?”

“What are you doing in my room?” muttered Blake.

“I woke up here. Why else? But do you have a ring?”

Blake glared at her hand. “Yeah?”

“I think we married each other last night.”

“Oh.” Blake rolled over. “Oh no. This can’t be happening.”

“What do you mean by that?” Weiss cringed. Her voice came off too sharp, and her voice rose in pitch a bit, adding to her headache.

“I…”

“It’s not...ideal timing or situation...but I don’t mind being married to you.”

“If you only ‘don’t mind’ then why are you getting so offended?” Blake stumbled out of bed and yanked the curtains closed before dropping onto the floor.

\---

The two eventually cleaned up and made it to breakfast. Ruby and Yang waved them over to their table.

“I got a black tea for Blake and a plain coffee for Weiss,” said Ruby as she pushed the two beverages.

Weiss and Blake nodded as they took their beverages.

“So how’s the happy couple?” asked Yang.

Weiss and Blake almost spat out their drinks.

“Who else knows?” asked Blake. She frowned.

“Well, it was just a team ceremony, unless you two called your families after your first night.”

“We can still salvage this,” said Blake.

“You two aren’t happy anymore?” asked Ruby. She frowned and looked at the two teammates. “You were happy last night.”

“We were drunk because we thought we could drink your demon sister under the table,” muttered Weiss.

“It was too easy not to do,” Yang said with a grin.

“So, what are you two going to do now?” Ruby whispered. “Are you going to stay married or get a divorce?”

“We have to stay married,” said Weiss.

“No, we need a divorce,” snapped Blake.

Weiss took another sip and massaged her forehead. “Atlesian society doesn’t look kindly on divorce.”

“Atlesian society can hang itself. Besides, Ruby and Yang are the only people who know we did this.”

“I don’t want a divorce.”

“You’re only saying that because your parents should have gotten one, but didn't!”

“Fine, get your divorce!” Weiss grabbed her coffee and stood up.

“Keep shouting like that and Atlesian society will know,” Blake said before the two stormed off in opposite directions.

The two half-sisters looked at each other.

“Partner counselling?” asked Ruby.

“Yep,” said Yang.

\---

Weiss sat in the lobby and nursed her cup of coffee, she groaned when Ruby dashed over to her with a plate and a cup.

“To go cup,” said Ruby as she handed Weiss another coffee. “And some fruit and a chocolate chip muffin. An empty stomach probably isn’t good on a hangover.”

Weiss nodded and took the second cup.

“So, how do you feel about you and Blake?”

Weiss looked away and sipped her cup of coffee.

“This is serious, Weiss. Don’t start the whole Ice Queen act up.”

“I like Blake,” said Weiss. She rested her chin in her free hand. “I wanted to date her after we cleaned up the Schnee Dust Company, if the optics were good.”

Ruby tilted her head to the side. “So, what does this marriage mean for the optics?”

“It’s even worse, and now everything is out there, and Blake’s mad at me. I wish we didn’t do it.”

“I think the problem is you two don’t make good decisions when you’re upset.”

“Excuse me?” Weiss straightened up.

Ruby waved her free hand. “When you’re worked up, you’re always hot-headed and stubborn. Blake gets sad and tries to look for a way out. I think you two need to calm down before making any more decisions.”

“Alright.” Weiss sighed. “By the way, who officiated the wedding?”

“I may have gotten ordained for the occasion.”

Weiss flicked her partner’s forehead.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her forehead. “What? Yang was pretty wasted too! She tried to out drink Nora.”  
\---

“Blaaake,” said Yang.

Blake looked up to see the blonde leaning against her door frame.

“I know,” she said. “I did it again.”

“Hmmhmm,” said Yang.

“I can’t stop screwing everything up. Everything Weiss, my parents, and I worked for is going to be a disaster because I got drunk and proposed to Weiss. Or she proposed to me? I'm a disaster!”

“No, you’re pushing people away, again. You know it just hurts us.”

“There’s so much more at stake. Weiss is always worried about corporate sabotage and her brother. The violent sect of the White Fang is still out there. What if they assassinate her, or my family?”

Yang leaned forward. “But how do you feel about Weiss?”

“It’s...nice to know she cares about me the same way I care about her.”

“Then why don’t you let yourself be happy and have this?”

Blake looked down.

“You are two of my best friends, and I want you to be happy, especially since you’ve been dealt a rough hand in life. And if you guys are happy together, that’s even better.”

\---

Weiss and Blake each spent the rest of the morning with their partners, than the team met up for lunch.

Weiss crossed and uncrossed her arms. “Blake,” she said. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you this morning, and I should have been better about talking about the situation with you.”

Blake shook her head and rubbed her arm. “I shouldn’t have tried to avoid you,” she said. “I actually don’t mind being married either.”

“Don’t mind?” blurted Yang.

“Shush!” snapped Weiss. She threw up one hand between herself and Yang, then stepped closer to Blake. She pulled the ring off of Blake’s finger and got onto one knee.

“Blake Belladonna, will you, while sober, take me as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold and smack upside the head with a chair if she ever tries to out drink Yang and Nora?”

Blake chuckled. “Of course,” she said. “In sickness, and in health, and stopping me from doing a horrifying amount of shots.”

“Especially with the horrible liquor Nora likes.”

“Especially with that.”

The two embraced. Ruby cheered, while Yang wiped away a tear.


End file.
